Love Story
by Tricia Belle
Summary: Caitlyn looks back at her and Nate's love story. Based on Taylor Swift's song. Please R


**Love Story**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
_

Caitlyn was looking through her old photo albums, and she came across this picture of her and Nate in elementary school. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt like she was back in those days.

_  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
_

She remembers seeing Nate at their prom. He looked handsome in that tux. While Caitlyn looked stunning in her beautiful gown. Nate shuffled across the dance floor with his friends towards Caitlyn and her friends.

"Hey," he greeted. Caitlyn shot him a huge smile.

"Hi," she greeted back.

_  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

She giggled as she watched him throw pebbles across the water. "That's not how you do it, Nate." Nate couldn't help but laugh at himself and replied, "Why won't you show me?"

"Gladly," Caitlyn said. But that's when her dad grabbed her arm and said to Nate, "Stay away from my daughter, or else!" She could tell that Nate looked nervous. He gulped and nodded slowly.

"Bye, Nate," she whispered, as her dad dragged her away. Nate put his hands in his pockets and began kicking rocks, saying, "What am I going to do?"_  
_

_  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes _

Caitlyn sat alone in her room for the next few nights, waiting for Nate to call. But he didn't. She was afraid that her father had scared him off. She felt like some fairy tale princess, waiting for her prince to save her.

"Where are you, Romeo?" That's when she heard a beeping noise from her laptop. She opened it and read the IM from Nate;

_I'll be waiting in the garden to see you. _

_So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while _

She smiled at the message and closed her laptop. She snuck out the house through her bedroom window. Her dad was probably watching TV, and would've caught her if she went out the front door. And her mom was in the kitchen, and could've been caught if she goes out the back door.

Caitlyn searched for Nate in the garden at the park near her house. Nate smiled as he saw Caitlyn. "You made it," he said. She nodded. Nate picked a flower nearby and placed it in Caitlyn's hair. "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you," Caitlyn replied. She was happiest when she was with him. She needed her dad to know that. "You know if my dad found out about this, you'd be dead, right?"

He nodded and answered, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn asked, double-checking. He nodded.

_  
Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

"Uh oh," Caitlyn said, turning around to see her father angry. She knew she felt as if someone was following her to the garden. "I'm sorry, Nate." She apologized as her dad pushed her behind him.

He repeated to Nate, "I told you to stay away from my daughter!"

He gulped again and said softly, "Yes, sir." He didn't dare to watch Caitlyn get dragged away again, so he just stared at his shoes. It was hard falling in love with a girl, whose father is overprotective.

"I'll find a way, Caitlyn. Don't worry," he whispered, as if Caitlyn was to hear.

_  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
_

Caitlyn was getting tired of her dad messing everything up between her and Nate. She finally found someone she loves trusts and cares about, and her father just has to get involved with that. He should just let go. He's taught her well.

She was thinking about talking to her dad about letting her go. But she didn't think he was quite ready yet. Not when he's this angry.

"Dinner!" her mom called, from the dining room. Caitlyn sighed as she jumped off her bed and dragged her feet across the room, down the stairs, and into the dining room.

Her dad didn't say a word. And her mom was getting worried about her daughter. Caitlyn has locked herself in her room for the past week. She asked her husband what was going on with Caitlyn, but he lied and said he had no idea what was going on with her.

_  
Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
_

Just one of those days when Caitlyn locked herself in her room, and didn't feel like doing anything, she stared out the window, watching the clouds float by. And as she did, she heard a voice in her head, "Don't be afraid," it said. It was Nate's voice. She smiled at the thought of being together with him again.

She would've snuck out the house again, but was too afraid that her dad would just drag her off again. She sighed.

_  
Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said _

She said to herself, "Hurry up and save me, Nate. I can't live without you." She remembered when she first met him. It was just outside of town, and Caitlyn just moved in. He was like her best friend since then. But when that friendship developed into something more, that was when her dad knew she was growing up and couldn't do anything but protect her.

She loves him for that, but she's not a little girl anymore.

When Caitlyn finally decided she needed some fresh air, the following week, she walked to the park and sat on the swings and swung back and forth. She then received a text message.

_Where are you?_

She answered back and hit send;

_At the park. But I don't think you'd want to come. My dad's probably spying on me right now._

In less than a minute, she got another text message.

_I wouldn't worry too much about him._

_  
Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said  
_

"Caitlyn!" she heard a voice call. She looked in the direction that the voice was coming from and liked what she saw. It was Nate. She knew that he would never give up to be with her.

"Nate!" She yelled back. She jumped off the swing and ran into his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me neither." He kissed her on the cheek. "So I've heard that you've locked yourself up in your room for quite some time now." She nodded.

"Yeah. But wait, how did you know?"

"Every time I tried calling you, your mom would answer and tell me you're in your room."

"I see." Caitlyn nodded understandingly. "Haven't I told you to call me on my cell phone?"

Nate let go of Caitlyn from the hug and got down on one knee. Caitlyn looked confused for a second. _Either he's tying his shoelace, or he's proposing_, she thought. She wouldn't have thought it was the second one, though. But then again, they were old enough to get married anyway.

_  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes  
_

"I love you, Cait." He began as he took out a red velvet box. "Will you marry me?" Tears began to form in her eyes. She was speechless. She nodded happily and said, "Of course!" He smiled as he stood up, took the ring out of the box, and slipped it on her finger.

"But what about my dad?" She asked worriedly.

"It's okay," he reassured her, "your mom and I talked things out with him. She said that I'm the one for you and your father just had to go along with it."

"Remind me to thank her." She smiled and laughed with him.

_  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Caitlyn came back from her daze and took the picture one last look before closing the album and putting it away.

"What were you looking at?" Nate asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled.

"If you say so," he shrugged his shoulders.

This was the love story Caitlyn would never forget.


End file.
